GAMER
by zer151
Summary: Hai, it is me,  back from along time with a new crossover story, The Movie GAMER and the people from TDI, Enjoy :3


**Hello everybody, I know I should be updating my other stories but I just watched Gamer, and it was awesome, anyway to the copy right stuff**

**Copyright, The character portrayed in this fan fic are owned by Cartoon network(USA) and Teletoon (CA), The story is owned by LIONSGATE and was produced by LAKESHORE ENTERTAINMENT and the site is owned by Xing Li **

Two explosion blasted from buildings near Chris, in an alley, without flinching he ran into another two smaller explosions, Advancing out the alley into a open stone field with other "Players" and going behind cover a wooden table, taking out someone with the Fusil FX-05(it looks like it) and advancing to cover behind two barrels starring at one guy who noticed he was out numbed and ran into the warehouse behind him he then hid behind a small pile of bonded metal bars.

Chris, noticing him very quickly shot him dead, a small pop-up appears in his head,

_320 meters till safe-zone_ it read,

Chris, not wasting any time ran inside the excessively large warehouse where half of it was filled by enemies "Players" all firing in some direction, even killing their own

squad.

Chris hid behind a water heater. Shooting and killing another guy, he noticed something different, not a crazy gun man, no not a notification, but a guy in a white business suit with a brief case just walking in the middle of a battle field, his though were quickly interrupted by a guy wielding a mini gun shooting at both sides, he noticed he was shooting the other side more and ran to a metal pillar he poked his head out was was nearly shot in the head by a group of gun men in a trench, Grabbing a grenade from a fallen soldier he threw it at the trench which exploded immediately, he ran safely to the office on the western side of the warehouse, most of which was mostly being taking over by his side.

He saw a stair case, one where a guy just died from being shot only a few seconds ago, seeing where the guy killer was, Chris quickly shot him and proceeded up the stairs .

Being cautious and careful he look at every opening, at the door way he saw a shadow, he turn when he enter and hit his gun (which was aimed at him) and shot him in the face, alerting a sniper on the rooftop to go and aim at Chris, still aiming at the past guy shot the sniper in the face also.

Looking behind him he saw another soldier shooting him in the neck, dropping the clip from the Fusil FX-05 and pulling out his pistol shot the downed soldier in the temple, reloading both of his guns he continued down another hall way.

Another notice came up: _100 meters till the safe zone it said, _He looked out a window and saw an entire sqaud of "Players" hold up in a circle, covering each other.

He heard someone creeping up behind and heard a glass crack,

he softly said "Turn me around..." he said to someone

He saw the reflection of a bald guy in a cracked glass plane next to him, Chris turned and shot him in the head, alerting the group of "Players" down below, all shooting to where Chris was,

Chris not wasting any time quickly ran and avoided all the bullets and shattering glass that where coming right at him,

he hid behind a concrete wall for a moment and caching his breath, this was interrupted however, by a grenade,

Chris, kicking into hyper drive mode, jump out the window to land on a mini-van and narrowly escaped, he fell off, this was interrupted however, by three people pulling him off the van onto the hard road,

there were four people surrounding Chris, Three were holding him down as Chris as one leaned on the car behind him

he look at Chris,and spinning the barrel on his revolver

"Killing you will make me famous" he said spinning it again

"That may be true..." Chris said looking for something as he struggled "But..." he stuttering looking for something frantic now

The guy with the revolver looked in the barrel to replace it with bullets but failed and drop both the shells and the bullets onto the floor

Chris, taking the opportunity kick the bullets and shells under the car

"Oh you think your hot shit huh?" The revolver guy said, pistol whipping Chris

"Come on, help me pick this car up, he's not going anywhere" he commanded, the three people dropped Chris, and started picking up the car slowly,

Chris remember that his Primary gun fell near the gate, he looked, it was halfway between him and a gate, Chris looked at the small squad and started crawling

it must have taken 20 seconds to get nearly to his gun, but he was interrupted by the Revolver guy kicking his gun

"Oh you didn't want that did you!" he yelled, kicking Chris in the face, Chris regaining conscious fast grabbed his front leg with his legs and twisted them, causing him to fall and drop his revolver.

Chris grabbing his revolver shot the revolver guy in the top of his head and then shot the other three instantly killing them.

He threw the revolver on the ground and slowly got up, he grabbed his primary gun and his pistol, slowly making his way to a truck with a giant SAFE POINT holo on it,

Chris slowly made it in and sat down

A small _**GAME WON appeared**_ for someone in the world, and half the world cheered because of it

"3 more sessions..." Chris said, groaning at his injury

**And that does it for chapter one/ Intro chapter I think this will get GAMER out of my mind for awhile, anyway you should go rent it, its a OK movie, hopefully now I can get started on "Death is a power" -_- anyway see you later!~**


End file.
